One Adventure That Shall Never Be Forgotten
by Kappa Taicho
Summary: [Adopted from KittyGems] A 15-year old girl named Amy Locke has faced many hardships, even though she is one of those happy-go-lucky girls. When she wishes for a better life, she is zapped into the world of TMNT. When she finds out about it, all she wants to do is go home. But will new friends, love, and enemies get in her way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I adopted this fic from **_**KittyGems**_**. I don't any of these characters. Amy belongs to _KittyGems_.**

* * *

One Adventure That Shall Never Be Forgotten

Chapter 1: Glowing Blue Balls

"Amy, do you even care about this lesson?" The teacher Mrs. Kandle exclaimed as she slapped her hand on the girl's desk. The girl jumped back in surprise; her blond hair flew up and down. She hid her sketchbook under her work, and nodded her head fast. The class laughed, but the teacher gave off a menacing glare making them shut up at once. She huffed, and walked back to the chalkboard.

"Since you _love_ Social Studies so much, Miss. Locke," sarcasm was evident in the teacher's voice. "Can you tell me what Napoleon's first job in the Army was?"

"Artillery, Mrs. Kandle." Amy said; her heart calmed down.

"Good. Now everyone, the bell is about to ring. Remember tonight's homework." The teacher said sternly, narrowing her eyes. People flooded out of the classroom like a stampede, almost running poor Amy over. She got up, but not before seeing her teacher glare at her.

"Y-Yes?" Amy asked, scared.

"Miss. Locke, I notice you draw in that sketchbook. What do you draw?" The teacher asked.

"U-Um... Mostly Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles..." Amy replied quietly. Yes, she is a closet fangirl. Her favorite TV show was the 2012 version of TMNT, and her favorite anime was Hetalia. Got a problem with that?

"I see. Well, if I ever see that sketchbook in my class again I will personally burn that book." The teacher stated coldly. Amy's stomach felt like a pool of acid was dropped into it. She wouldn't let anyone touch her book!

"Okay!" Amy replied, running out of the classroom, throwing her bag over her shoulder Amu style. She hid behind her locker's door hoping to dodge the bullies.

This is Amy Locke. She is a very happy-go-lucky girl, and an artist who loves skateboarding. Although she is kind of famous in her school for her very high athletic abilities, she is still a shy girl. She faces bullies every day, and has no friends. She also loves to sing, but is horrible at dancing.

She sighed closing her locker, and walked down the hall that lead to the outside world. But she heard footsteps behind her, and looked back to see Kim Ginger, Brenda Navada, and Lucy Demork. Amy quickened her pace. Those were the mean girls.

Kim was the leader. Amy called her the Mary Sue of the trio since she is 'oh-so-flawless'. She had long blond hair down to her ankles in a perfect French braid, icy blue eyes, and a knee-high pink and white dress with matching ankle boots.

Brenda was the gossip queen. She had yellowish blond hair down to her elbows, hazel eyes, and a blue and pink knee-high dress with blue ankle boots.

Lucy, on the other hand, was the strong one. She had sunshine blond hair down to her hips with a small wave at the end, blue-green eyes, and a knee-high pink and purple dress with matching ankle boots. Kim once said that whoever joins her has to wear a knee-high dress with the color pink and ankle boots. She figured it was because Amy wanted to look like she had her own posse like those stereotypical high school girls in the movies.

And Amy...Well, she had bleach blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a mango colored shirt with a large red-pink heart on it, blue jeans, orange socks, and mango sneakers.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kim mocked. "Fresh meat from the loser market?" Amy kept on running, ignoring them.

"Aww… Amy can't handle it. She's going to go crying to her daddy... Oh wait, she doesn't have ONE!" Brenda laughed. Amy ran faster, going out the door. She felt insulted, but she wasn't going to let them bring her down. She stopped running for a while, walking down the street, whistling to herself. She grabbed her white iPod, and sung _No More_ by The Special to herself while her iPod blasted it through her earplugs, wishing that someone would someday sing it to her. She finally got home and threw her backpack on a brown chair.

"Hello dear! How are you?" Her mother sung coming out of the kitchen. She was almost covered head to toe in flour.

"Good, mom," was Amy's automatic response.

"Oh come on, Amy. Now where is my happy-go-lucky daughter I know and love?" Her mom asked, smiling. Amy couldn't resist the urge to smile back. "Good. You can stay up tonight since it's a Friday." She said, going back into the kitchen.

"I know, mom." Amy sighed, and went into her room. She looked at the evening sky, wishing for a better life. Soon, the stars came out with a perfect full moon. After dinner, Amy looked at the stars from her window sill, and closed her eyes, letting the cold hair blast into her room. She put her hands together and to her chest, breathing in and out. "Please god, even though my life is great so far, other than school, is it alright if I can have another life? I've always been afraid to ask, but now since I am fifteen, I only ask of you this one wish..." Amy muttered, and opened her eyes just to see a shooting star pass by. She smiled, and went to bed without bothering to change.

But little did she know that a blue and white glowing ball of light came through her window. The glowing light engulfed her; seconds later the glow faded, and the girl was gone along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I adopted this fic from **_**KittyGems**_**. Amy belongs to _KittyGems_. I don't own any canon TMNT characters.**

* * *

One Adventure That Shall Never Be Forgotten

Chapter 2: Meeting the Turtles and Moving In

Amy felt herself falling a black void with images of her favorite show behind her appearing and disappearing. When she finally came around, her eyes as she landed on the rooftops. She looked around, half-asleep. Realizing she was on a roof, she jumped up in fright. A cold breeze mercilessly hit her, and she rubbed her arms. The chill enveloped her quickly, and she shivered.

"Jeez... Why is it so cold!? Isn't it supposed to be the beginning of Summer? And how did I get up here?" Amy wondered. She stood up, and looked around, blinking.

"No way!" She yelled, seeing four shadows jump from roof to roof. The four shadows stopped and looked her way. She started to back up, the memory of being on a rooftop gone, and she slipped at the edge. Amy squealed in surprise, and fell down, grabbing the ledge with both of her hands.

"Help!"

'Ugh! Why didn't I remember that I was on a rooftop?' Amy thought, looking down. She looked back up, her heart dropping into her stomach when she felt her fingers slip; she started to fall.

"NOOOOOO!" Amy screamed. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Actually, she felt something smooth and hard on her hands, and her hair was flying all around her. She opened her eyes a bit, seeing someone with green skin, and something orange around his eyes. She looked at his chest, seeing a plastron instead of a shirt or a normal chest. Amy blushed, realizing who it was. She widened her eyes, looking at Michelangelo's blue bandanna. Her heart pounded, almost getting lost in them. She looked away, and closed her eyes, fainting in his arms.

* * *

~Later that night, Turtle's lair, 8:00 PM~

Amy felt herself on something soft and coushiony. She slowly opened her eyes, meeting eyes with April's. Amy squealed, turning around onto her side.

"It's okay. My name is April O'Neil." April rose her hands in a placating fashion. "What's yours?"

"April O-O'Neil?" Amy stuttered. "M―Mine is Amy," she said, sitting up, her heart pounding. The teenage April sat down beside her, smiling.

"It's nice to have a new friend!" April said.

"I guess... I never really had a friend before..." Amy replied.

"Hello, Miss Amy." Said Splinter behind Amy. Amy jumped in her seat, and looked back, her eyes widened. 'Holy shit is that Splinter?' Amy wondered.

"You seem frightened. Would you like some tea?" Splinter asked.

"S-Sure." Splinter left, and Amy knew what was coming next.

"Ha! I beat you again, Fearless!" Raphael said, coming out of the dojo.

"Hey! Is that the new girl?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah," Amy said jumping up, "My name is Amy!"

"Why aren't you afraid? That never happens." Donnie asked curiously. All the humans they had met up to now normally screamed in fright at the sight of them.

"Your... father came out first. I think I can deal with mutant turtles." Amy partly lied. She already knew what would happen.

"Oh yeah, here's your bag." April said, giving Amy her bag.

"Wah! I still have it!?" Amy said, her eyes shining. She took it out of April's hand, and hugged it like her life depended on it. "You didn't look in the sketchbook, right?" Amy asked nervously.

"No, I just looked at what was inside. It looks like you have a lot of paints, pencils, and markers." April said.

"Yeah, I've been drawing since I was two. My―" Amy trailed off. She remembered her father giving her lessons. Her father wasn't a famous artist, but he was the best at being an artist.

"Your…?" Leo inquired.

"N-Nothing." Amy said.

"Here you go." Splinter said, almost making Amy drop her bag as sulk lines appeared on her face. Amy turned on her heel, and lightly took the tea.

"Thank you." Amy said, carefully putting down the bag, and sipping the green tea. Once she finished it, she gave it back to Splinter, and bowed respectively. "Thanks again, sir." Amy said.

"You can call me Master Splinter, Miss Amy." Splinter said.

"Okay, Master Splinter." Amy said, coming back up. She smiled and picked up her bag again.

"Uh, do you know anywhere abandoned?" Amy said, blushing.

"Abandoned?" April asked.

"You see... I woke up on a rooftop for some reason and have no memory of my past. I forgot everything. So, I dunno where I live, exactly..." Amy lied. She internally cringed at the poor lie, but she could not think of anything better to say.

"You can stay with me. Me and my aunt could use some company." April said.

"Oh? No, no! I couldn't be a burden to any of you." Amy shifted nervously.

"Well, you can stay with us. I'll make sure we have an extra room." Splinter said.

"W-Well... No, I couldn't." Amy blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Well... Okay. But I won't be a burden! I will help you around the house and stuff!" Amy said; she now knew how Tohru felt in Fruits Basket. Even though Fruits Basket was one of her favorite animes, she wasn't going to bring it up right now.

"I think I'll need some help." Splinter said.

"Okay!" Amy said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I adopted this fic from **_**KittyGems**_**. ****I don't own any canon TMNT characters, but Amy, Lucy, and Jessica belong to _KittyGems_; Shadow-Lily Yune Morgan belongs to _justiceintheworldofhp-yearight_; Tori Isabella Dawson belongs to _EthanPrime21_; Sarah, Josh and Jordan belong to _Skipper917_.**

* * *

One Adventure That Shall Never Be Forgotten

Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends, Sarah, and Tears

An entire day went by, and it turns out they did have a spare room. Amy hid her stuff under her new bed, and sighed. She thought of her parents. Why did everything have to turn into crap? Turning on her side, she thought for a while. Then, she heard two unfamiliar voices.

"Hey! We're back!" came a feminine voice.

"Oh, hey! Lily, Tori!" She heard April say.

"Who's Lily and Tori?" Amy said aloud. She opened the door slightly as if it peak, and she saw two girls. The chubby one had raven black hair, and was a bit shorter than Amy herself. She had a blue tank top on, and blue jeans with white socks and a blue top. The second girl had deep red hair. Amy could make out only a few freckles on her nose, a red t-shirt with blue splatters, blue jeans, white socks, and red tennis shoes. The raven girl, which Amy guessed was Lily, spoke up.

"Why is the door open? Guys, is there another brother you forgot to tell us about?" Lily asked, crossing her arms. Amy felt her stomach jump. She was a bit nervous.

"I see hair and clothes. I don't think it's a mutant," said the other girl who seemed to be shorter than Lily. Amy guessed that was Tori. Amy opened the door wider, and the two girls gasped.

"A human girl?" Lily asked.

"Hi..." Amy said, closing the door behind her.

"And she's shy?" Tori asked.

"I'm not, at least, around people I know..." Amy replied nervously.

"Well, that's okay! My name is Shadow-Lily Yune Morgan! But call me Shadow-Lily, Shadow, or Lily! I'm 16 years old!" Lily said, shaking Amy's hand uneasily.

"I'm Tori Isabella Dawson. I'm 15 years old." Tori stated almost blankly, shaking Amy's hand after Lily was done. Tori appeared to be the kind of person who kept to herself.

"I'm Amy Locke. I'm also 15." Amy replied more confidently. Her voice was now normal, not the shy quiet voice she used.

"Why are you staying here?" Lily asked.

"She can't remember anything." Leo said.

"You can't remember anything?" Tori asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

"But that's okay! She's staying here 'til she can remember where she lives!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Yep!" Amy agreed.

"We'll help! It won't be that hard since there might be Missing Child posters everywhere!" Lily said.

"Yeah, and the police should be on the lookout as well." Donnie said.

* * *

~Real World~

A girl sat in front of a TV watching―you guessed it―Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She had golden blond hair about mid-back, a few inches shorter around her chest area. She had sapphire blue eyes, and wore a gray t-shirt with a black stallion on the front, dark blue skinny jeans, and white socks. Her black two-inch stiletto heel boots sat beside her, one was placed sideways on the floor while the other was sitting upright.

"Hey, Sarah! What are you watching?" Her little brother asked. The young boy had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a green t-shirt with JBQ on the front, black shorts, and white socks.

"TMNT," Sarah replied.

"That show again? Doesn't it rot your brain?" her younger brother Josh asked.

"No! It's awesome! Right now Shredder's daughter Kairi is helping the turtles by getting a rocket launcher!" Sarah said.

"Whatever. Jordan is playing Minecraft again." He said referring to their youngest brother.

"Cool story, bro." Sarah replied. Josh sighed again, but gave up and watched the show with her.

"Time for bed you two!" Their mother said around midnight.

"Why? It's Friday!" Sarah asked.

"I'll go to bed." Josh said, going out of the room.

"Sarah, you know I only let you stay up 'til 12." The mother said.

"Fine!" Sarah said, pushing her mother out the door. Sarah got into bed, too upset to even dare touch her PJs. She looked out the window. She clasped her hands together. The stars seemed to shine brighter at that.

"My life is pretty good, but god, I'd like a better life when I wake up tomorrow. Maybe the kind I always wished, to be in TMNT..."

Sarah slowly fell asleep with a yawn. A blue light floated into the room about an hour later. It was 12:59, and seconds from changing to 1:00 a.m. The ball surrounded her as soon as the clock hit 1:00 a.m., and Sarah was gone.

* * *

~A few hours earlier, about 7:00 AM~

"Amy! Wake up! Today is Friday! Time for school!" Amy's mother didn't hear her daughter groan as she usually did before getting out of bed, or the squeaks of the wooden board. She cocked a brow, but went to the door. "Ames!" Amy's mother knocked on the door. "Come on, lazy! Let's go!"

No reply.

Amy's mother opened the door, and almost fainted in shock. The balcony's window was wide open, the curtains blowing in the wind, and her hair whipped everywhere. The sheets and blanket were on the floor, and the pillows were everywhere. Her daughter's sneakers didn't lie beside the door like they usually did. Amy never left her window open. She stared, wide-eyed for a few minutes. Then she did what mothers do when they find out their children are gone. She screamed.

"AMY!" The whole neighborhood heard the scream. The town wasn't very big, so the echo went out of the window.

"Oh no! Lucy!" One neighbor said, climbing over the fire escape over to the woman's balcony. She climbed in the window.

"Jessica! Oh Jessica, my baby's missing!" Lucy shouted, crying hard. Jessica comforted the crying mother, grabbing the phone and calling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator said.

"My neighbor's daughter is missing." Jessica replied calmly. As Lucy cried, and Jessica telling the operator, a glowing blue ball of light stared in the window, seemingly watching the two women. Then, it disappeared.

* * *

**This is the last chapter the original author wrote so the next chapters are going to be purely me. But I will be following the plot _KittyGems_ told me for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I adopted this fic from _KittyGems_. I don't own any canon TMNT characters, but Amy, Lucy, and Jessica belong to _KittyGems_; Shadow-Lily Yune Morgan belongs to _justiceintheworldofhp-yearight_; Tori Isabella Dawson belongs to _EthanPrime21_; Sarah, Josh and Jordan belong to _Skipper917_; only the girl in the trench coat belongs to me.**

* * *

One Adventure That Shall Never Be Forgotten

Chapter 4: The Girls Meet Sarah

Sarah groaned as the sun's rays hit her dead on as soon as she cracked open her eyes. She heard the mutterings of unfamiliar voices drawing closer. Couldn't these people lower their voices? Wait...

She shook off her sleepiness and stood up. She saw strangers walking by and giving her inquisitive looks. Okay, so what was she doing on the streets? The last thing she remembered was going to sleep in her bedroom. Was she kidnapped? But that didn't make any sense since she was out in the middle of the streets. So what happened?

"Excuse me, could you move aside?" A crisp voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Sarah turned to see a Hispanic girl, who appeared to be a few years old than her, wearing a fashionable, black trench coat and adorning a fedora with yellow lining. The girl's gaze was colder than ice. Or maybe it was just her green cat-like eyes that frightened her. It reminded her a bit too much of Sephiroth from Jordan's Final Fantasy VII video game. It was creepy that the girl appeared to be a shorter version of him except with black hair and with more feminine features.

"Sorry," she moved aside. She had a feeling she shouldn't anger the girl. The girl brushed past her to enter a cafe. She blushed; she didn't even realize she was sleeping outside a store. No wonder people were giving her funny looks. They probably thought she was a runaway or a homeless person.

"I should probably find out where I am," she muttered.

* * *

Tori Isabella Dawson observed the newcomer with considerable attention as she walked alongside Lily and April. She wasn't sure what Amy's intentions were. But she could smell a bad lie a mile away, and she was sure Master Splinter wasn't buying the whole amnesia thing either, but he was a nice enough guy to give the girl the benefit of the doubt.

The four girls had been looking for all the missing person posters for hours. They even asked the local precinct for any reports of a missing girl matching Amy's description. But none have turned up with any useful information.

"No luck so far." April attempted to be optimistic. "Maybe your parents just reported you missing. I mean don't you have to wait at least 24 hours to file a person as missing?"

"Sounds about right!" agreed Lily. "We just have to wait, and maybe you'll remember more by then." Amy nodded. She felt bad for deceiving them, but she couldn't say that she came from another reality where this was all a cartoon. They would label her crazy and send her to an asylum.

"Hey, why don't we grab a bite to eat?" April suggested. "All this searching made me hungry."

"Yeah," Amy said. Tori who had been silent up to now spoke up, "I know a pizza place where they serve great pizza."

"That's great," Lily added. "We can also get some for the guys."

Her happy expression was mirrored by the other girls as they sauntered off.

* * *

Sarah sipped her Pepsi, and sighed as she gazed out the window of the restaurant. Still pondering how in the world she ended up all the way in New York. But what was really bothering her was the fact that she had tried to call her parents several times and that the number led to a laundromat in South Dakota. She even tried dialing her friend's numbers, but all she got was 'that number is not in service' or 'this number has been disconnected.'

She took a bite out of her pizza as she collected her thoughts or at least tried to because she couldn't help but notice that the floor had cockroach droppings or that the man sitting in the corner wore a plain suit.

Sarah had Attention Deficit Disorder or more commonly known as ADD, a condition where one feels super-charged all the time. She had to remember to restrain herself even for something as simple as waiting in line for pizza. On top of that she was also Dyslexic. Between having a short attention span and reading upside down her life was by no means easy.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit here? There are no more seats available for my friends and I to sit together." Sarah's eyes widened in recognition. No freaking way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have probably have introduced myself first," the redhead stuck out her hand. "My name's April O'Neil."

'Oh my god…' Sarah couldn't believe her luck. Her wish came true!

April introduced the other girls to her. Sarah was dazzled by them.

'I'm in a cartoon,' she smiled outwardly while she squealed internally. She snapped out of her daydreams when they addressed her.

"Oh, I'm Sarah!" Amy gave her a shy smile.

Sarah noticed that Tori's facial expression didn't change unless April or Lily addressed her. Did she not like Amy?

"So where are you from?" Sarah looked at Tori in shock.

Tori snorted, "You give off a I'm-new-to-the-Big-Apple sort of feeling."

Sarah fiddled with her hair. "You got me. I just got here today."

April looked up, "How are you liking it so far here?"

"It's great," Sarah smiled sincerely. "Better than I expected."

* * *

The Foot Clan leader had his hands clenched behind his back as he gazed outside the window. Several days had passed since the failed Kraang Invasion, and the dark shadows made the form of Shredder appear more intimidating as he received the latest intel from his shinobi. It seemed that the girl April O'Neil had been seen walking around with a group of girls. He laughed, startling the messenger; the lower ranking Foot ninja looked scared.

'He should be,' Shredder thought, tightening his fists. 'Hamato Yoshi should be as well.' He scowled as he thought of his foe and former friend. The gears in his mind began to turn.

It would be so simple to take one of the girls as bait to lure Hamato Yoshi's sons. It was highly likely that these girls knew about the Turtles by their association with April, and even if they didn't he had no doubt the Turtles would rescue them. His rival's disciples were known for their heroism, afterall.

Shredder let out a laugh that sent chills down the bones of his Foot ninja.

* * *

Elsewhere...

The girl in the trench coat strode toward one of the most expensive buildings in New York. Arriving at her condo, she headed into the kitchen to prepare some tea. Her migraine seemed to throb as she left the stove on so the water could boil, and the bathroom she entered was beyond extravagant but she wasn't there to take a bath. She stared at her reflection. Green eyes stared back. Dark whispers consumed her. She couldn't help but laugh at her own confusion. She was well aware that her laugh sounded sinister. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw her dark mane turn silver. A child's voice echoed in her head.

"_**There was one Soldier…."**_

"…_**who was better than the rest, but when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him..." **_

"…_**he began to hate―"**_Hate, what?

"_**And then, over time, he began to hate everything."**_

"…_**he began…"**_

"…_**began…"**_

"_**...to hate…" **_The voices always kept repeating the same lines every night since the day she could comprehend the concept of hatred.

"_**Hate everything…" **_What is that supposed to mean?

Her hands clenched her throbbing head as she fell to the floor. The unfamiliar voices continued mocking her for what seemed like hours, but eventually they were drowned out by the whistle of the kettle. Once she regained her composure, she rose to her feet with a blank look.

She robotically poured the water into a teacup, and threw a teabag inside. She let the teabag stay in for ten minutes until she took it out, and as always she added one spoonful of sugar. The only sounds in the kitchen were of the spoon mixing the sugar and tea.

But her impromptu 'tea party' was interrupted by a ball of light―the same one that sent the girls into this dimension. She glared at it.

"Did you finish what you came here for?" The ball of light dimmed; that was a negative.

"Then don't come back until you're ready." Normally, she would never allow a being like it such leisure, but she would let it fulfill its desire for now. As long as those girls did not do anything to alter the order of this world, she would allow them to live here. But if proven otherwise, she would send them back to their original world; regardless of her promise to the being.

* * *

**Tell me if you guys like this chapter. This one is all me. I accept critiques of any kind as long as they are relevant to the story. Please favorite and review.**


End file.
